Fighting Yank
The Fighting Yank is the name of several fiction]]al comic book]] superhero]]es. Nedor Comics Publication history The initial comic-book character called Fighting Yank First appearance|first appeared]] in Nedor Comics]]' Startling Comics #10 (September 1941), during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of comic books]]. He was created by writer Richard E. Hughes]] and artist Jon L. Blummer]]. Later artwork was produced by Jack Binder (comics)|Jack Binder]]'s studio, and by Elmer Wexler]].Including as penciler-inker of cover to [http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=1610 Startling Comics #10 (September 1941)]. Fighting Yank was created during World War II as a patriotic hero similar to the The Shield (Archie)|Shield]] and Captain America]]. He was one of Nedor Comics' more successful characters, eventually replacing Captain Future (Nedor)|Captain Future]] in Startling Comics. In September 1942, Fighting Yank received his own title. Fighting Yank also appeared in America's Best Comics (Nedor)|America's Best Comics]] until that series was canceled in 1949. Fictional character biography Bruce Carter III obtained his superhuman powers when the ghost of his ancestor Bruce Carter I, a hero from the American American Revolutionary War|War of Independence]], appeared to him and showed him the location of a magical cloak that could give the wearer invulnerability and super strength. Only Carter III's girlfriend, Joan Farwell, knows of his dual identity. Along with this magical cloak, Fighting Yank's outfit also included a tri-corner hat, square buckles, an American flag]] on his chest, a white shirt, and blue pants. Timely Comics The 1940s precursor of Marvel Comics]] had a character also named Fighting Yank who made a single appearance in Captain America Comics #17 (August 1942), in the story "The China Road", by writer-artist Jimmy Thompson. This Fighting Yank was American spy|espionage agent]] Bill Prince, who fought Japan]]ese agents in China]] under the code name Fighting Yank. Apart from a mention in the modern day U.S. Agent]] mini-series and unfinished All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes miniseries (where he is a member of the Crazy Sues (comics)|Crazy Sues]]), he has not been seen since. AC Comics AC Comics]] reprinted some of the Nedor Comics' Fighting Yank adventures beginning in 1994. The company then briefly revived the character, who made some appearances in the series Femforce]] before being killed in Femforce #35. Later on, in issue #71, the Golden Age hero known as the Hood was murdered, and Bruce Carter III's spirit was brought back to inhabit the Hood's body. With the help of Daredevil (Lev Gleason Publications)|Reddevil]], Carter designed a new costume based on his old outfit, and the Hood's. In 2001, the company launched a new series. Set in 1950s America, it found Fighting Yank and sidekick Kid Quick defending the U.S. from Cold War Communist enemies. The stories were written and drawn by Eric Coile]] in a style the creator said was an homage to Captain America]] and Fighting American]] co-creator Jack Kirby]]. Fighting Yank's costume was changed to resemble Fighting American. America's Best Comics/DC Comics Bruce Carter III Writer Alan Moore]] revived the original Nedor Comics Fighting Yank, Bruce Carter III, along with other Nedor characters that had entered the public domain]], for his series Tom Strong]], on the DC Comics]] imprint America's Best Comics]]. In Tom Strong #12 (June 2001), he revealed the Fighting Yank as a member of SMASH (comics)|SMASH]], a superhero group that had been placed in suspended animation after an Alien invasion from the Moon in 1969. Awakened 30 years later, Fighting Yank joined his former comrades against those extraterrestrials. In the fight against the aliens, he was killed while trying to protect his daughter, Carol. Carol Carter Tom Strong #11 (January 2001) revealed that when Carol Carter had reached adulthood, she had gained the same powers as her father, and joined him in his fight against evil. In 1969, the two were placed in suspended animation alongside other members of the superhero team SMASH, and were awakened 30 years later. Carol lost her powers when her father was killed trying to save her life. With the disbanding of SMASH, she left her superhero career behind and became a teacher. Moore's Terra Obscura]] spin-off series revealed that Carter III's spirit remained on Earth, but was unable to be seen or heard. Eventually, SMASH returns to action when the planet is threatened by hero-turned-villain Mystico. Acting on a suggestion from the The Ghost (Nedor)|Green Ghost]], Carol tries on her late father's tri-corner hat. This allows her to see the ghost of her father, who gives her his mystical cloak, bestowing his former powers upon her once more. Bruce Carter III now aids Carol just as Bruce Carter I had done for him. Uncomfortable with the name Fighting Yank, since it was her father's identity, Carol finally decided on the hero name of "Fighting Spirit". She also entered into a romantic relationship with fellow superhero Miss Masque|Ms. Masque]]. Dynamite Entertainment Dynamite Entertainment]] announced in 2007 that Fighting Yank would be the protagonist among several public domain]] Golden Age characters appearing in the comic book series Project Superpowers]], by writer Jim Krueger]] and artist Alex Ross]]. The Fighting Yank played a major role in the story as he is the one who caused many of the events to be set in motion. During World War II, he was ordered to retrieve Pandora’s Box from the clutches of Hitler (who had opened the box and ignited World War II as a result of the released evils). Under orders by the government and his ancestor's ghost, the Yank has to trap not only the evils of Pandora's Box, but also his fellow superheroes. Decades after accomplishing his mission, Bruce Carter III, now an old man, is confronted by the American Spirit, who chastizes him for his actions. Carter realized that his actions have only allowed evil to flourish instead, and set out to free his former teammates. Fighting Yank succeeds in freeing his teammates, but is mortally wounded in a battle. As he died, the Yank took on his ancestor's curse and became a partly solid ghost. This allowed him to arrive in time to save the other heroes. In other media Mego Corporation|Mego]] Toy Company released an action figure named Fighting Yank in the late 1960s. The toy line was dropped in the 1960s after Mego was sued by Hasbro]], who claimed the Mego figure was a copy of their G.I. Joe]] action figure. Fighting Yank resurfaced with an all new body in the early 1970s. References External links *Fighting Yank I at International Hero *Fighting Yank at Don Markstein's Toonopedia]] *Fighting Yank I at SMASH fansite *Fighting Yank II at SMASH fansite Category:AC Comics titles]] Category:America's Best Comics superheroes]] Category:Dynamite Entertainment characters]] Category:Golden Age superheroes]] Category:Nedor Comics superheroes]] Category:Comics characters introduced in 1941]]